This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most wired earphones and headphones include a splitter for taking a single signal wire that is connected to a signal source, such as an mp3 player or telephone, and connecting it to two (left and right) speaker wires extending to the earphone or headphones.